Marvel Supreme Supreme Avengers
by BerserkerX
Summary: The world is always in dire need of a hero...Well, how about an entire team of psychos, criminals, and murderers instead! All these different individuals will now be united to create the SUPREME AVENGERS!
1. Marvel Supreme : Supreme Avengers 1

Supreme Avengers #1:  
by BerserkerX  
  
Avengers Assemble!... Part One of ?  
Part 1 - Disturbance of Peace  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.  
  
Nicholas Joseph Fury was comfortably ensconced in his favorite armchair at the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. One hand held his ancient cigar, about one inch thick in width and four inches in length. By his other hand, on a small serviette, stood a glass of wine.  
  
Not only was he an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, a.k.a. Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, but he had also enlisted in the U.S army and joined the Central Intelligence Agency a few years back. The Samuel Jackson look-a-like was covered with CIA support and had become one of the most important men in the world. Although he was famous and had a unique and successful past, he was still not in command. Instead, he was down two or three ranks from the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
Slowly puffing his cigar, he had the life. He was hooked up with everything. The money. The comfortable, yet secret life in the headquarters. Finest cigars. With the things he had dreamed of as a kid, never in his life did he think something bad would happen to him. His past was horrible but after all the hard work, it paid off. That is, until he turned on the flat-screen television.  
  
Peacefully, he watched the news on the television. He knew that he would be one of the first people to know about the upcoming news, since he was apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. after all, but he was bored. Suddenly, a bullet flew through the glass of his office and into the television screen. The moment the bullet had shot the T.V., the glass had shattered and the remnants had fallen into Fury's body.  
  
Fury was eyestruck. Before he could reach the phone, several loud cries could be heard not too far from his office. Accidentally tipping his wine over, there was nothing in his mind, but to find out what was happening. Exiting his room, he ran down the halls and turned a quick left. There he saw the director on the floor, bleeding to death.  
  
"Get him to the med lab! Now!" Fury yelled out in panic. "What the hell is happening?!"  
  
Several of the medical doctors rushed over to help the wounded man. Fury quickly raced to the ammunition room. They were under attack. Knocking the door over, he spotted several weapons on tall, grayish blocks. He grabbed the gun closest to him. It happened to be an M19. Reloading the rifle, he glanced down at where the director was shot. The doctors who were treating him were killed. In fact, as he headed down to a facility room, every man and woman was shot and killed. All the soldiers at the front base were bombed. All the soldiers, were dead.  
  
"Oh my god!" He yelled in confusion. He leaned back to the wall, trying to breathe properly. Carefully, he stared back to see if there were any atrocious killers around. There. Spinning to his right, he fired a couple bullets. The villain was plugged in the head with the bullets and fell to the ground. There had to be more.  
  
No time left. Running as fast as he possibly could, he rushed himself to the hangar area. There he would hopefully leave the place in peace. Even with the military training, he knew you should back off before something bad could happen. Running down the halls a couple men were there, screaming in some odd language. He didn't know what they said. But once they fired out a few shots, he knew it was something like, "KILL HIM!"  
  
Finally, there was an opening to the entrance of the hangar room. But first he'd have to take care of a few guys. Climbing up a nearby ladder, he lifted himself and rested in a shadowy spot. Awaiting the arrival of the other men, he had the entrance covered. One man entered and was shot. He fell to the ground. The second man entered, Fury fired, and missed. The second man, covered in dark clothing and had a gas mask over his face, spotted him. The man pulled the trigger simulateously of his gun. After he wasted his first round, he had to reload. Before this would happen, Fury dived down on his victim. He then slammed his M19 into his face, repeatedly. Once the man stopped breathing, Fury knew he was dead and had to get out of there.  
  
He ripped off his clothing and the gas mask. Quickly, he changed his clothing. Or more so, adding a disguise. Looking like all the rest of the evil men, he wasn't at all finished. He had to decide now. Leave with a jet or go back and figure out what happened and why it did happen. He went back.  
  
He slowly raced back to the killings. Where was everybody? Was this a setup?! Finally arriving there, he found several men. It was a poor sight. One of them were raping this woman. That woman was a great friend of Fury's. Anger started to rise within him, but he couldn't do anything. Then, there was another man. The man who looked like the boss, spoke to him in a certain language. Fury didn't answer, he just nodded.  
  
Before Fury could figure anything out, a loud crash was nearby. Helicopters were surrounding the entire headquarters. Yes, they're here. What Nick didn't know was, they were firing several bullets at the men. One of the men, happened to be him. Dropping to the ground, he rolled away from the windows and against the wall. He quickly stripped off his clothing as the other men were fired at. The woman was killed and so were 5 of the men. But one evaded the machine gun.  
  
The leader was on the run. If the helicopters couldn't stop him, Nick was the only chance. Fury chased him like the cat he was. Luckily, Nick Fury was an athelete runner. After a few moments, he dropped him head first to the ground. Landing a few blows to the head, the leader was a lot tougher then first thought of. The leader elbowed him to the face and drove Fury to a nearby table. Blood gushed from his nose. Crashing to the wall, Fury rose to his feet without hesitation. He ignored the agonizing pain and swiftly kicked him in the gut. There he would drive his knee into his face. But before the final blow was given, the leader pulled out a dagger and punctured Nick to the right eye. Blood splattered everywhere. An eye dropped to the ground and rolled to a stop. Worst of all, Fury was down and out.  
  
Secret Headquarters, Manhattan, New York.  
  
*One week later...*  
  
Nick Fury fully awoke one week later. He threw off the covers and was wondering what had happened. He was spacey and woozy, still a little messed up from what happened a week ago. His heart was beating loudly, still thundering in his chest. As sweat dripped from his face, he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Then he realised that he had one eye.  
  
MY EYES! Where is my other eye?! Oh my god.  
  
He ripped off the black patch and tried to feel where the eye had went. He searched frantically and it was gone. He was scarred for life. No more right eye. He shook in fear. He was alone. All alone in this padded room. He couldn't sleep at all. He was sure this was a setup to kills off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main executives and leaders. But who? And why? Why would they rape some woman if they were professionals? Could it be someone from S.H.I.E.L.D.? He did know one thing. He was the director now and he wouldn't let this ever happen again.  
  
Committee Room, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.  
  
Established to counter the technologically advanced, neo-fascist subversive organization HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D. remains the most effective force for neutralizing threats to world security, combating terrorism, and alien infiltration. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations are covert and secret. The founders have remained anonymous.  
  
Within the headquarters, contains the Committee Room. The Committee Room is the most secure place in the entire headquarters complex due to its massive reinforcements and vault like entrance passageway. All mandatory meetings are held in this room. The committee contains the new director, Nick Fury, renowned heads of state, corporate leaders, and sometimes the president, George Bush.  
  
At the end of the large table, sat Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. On the left side of the rectangular table was General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Colonel John Wraith, Corporate Leader Tim Dugan, and Top Agent of SHIELD, Sharon Carter. On the right side, sat Doctor Cornelius, Scientist Reed Richards, and Scientist Bruce Banner.  
  
"Ok gentlemen, let's get the show on the road," stated the new director, Nick Fury. "Let's begin with the assassinations of our former director and second-in-command. Although we have absolutely no evidence towards these assassinations, except for the deaths, they, and several others were killed by professionals. Who could have done this? Mutants? Crime Lords?"  
  
"Let's be serious here," informed Dr. Cornelius. "Mutants? What reason could they have to kill the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.? If anyone, their first objective would be the president...after all, he had gone against mutant rights, am I right?"  
  
General Ross sighed and endorsingly said, "I'd have to agree with Cornelius here. How would a mutant know exactly where this headquarters was placed? To come in, with a perfectly organized plan, that is unidentifiable. We have no evidence whatsoever. Can't be possible."  
  
"Anything is possible," exclaimed Bruce Banner.  
  
John Wraith interrupted, "It had to be mutants! With the powers they have today, Bruce is right, it is possible. It was probably that Charles Xavier and his team of disgusting mutants. I say, we kill off each and every one of them."  
  
"John, for God's sakes, your prejudiced comments towards mutants are highly unappreciated," replied Ross harshly.  
  
Corporates Tim Dugan and Sharon Carter sat there silently, not wanting to create any controversy.  
  
Fury glanced over to his right to see Reed Richards and said, "What do you think Reed ? I'm sure you have some words to say in this."  
  
Scientist Reed Richards raised his right hand to slightly move his glasses to his face and began speaking, "All we know is that whether they were mutants or comedians, their occupation has nothing to do with this. What they want is the real problem. Now, we must have done something to create this dispute in order for them to assassinate the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.."  
  
"Well, could it be possible that HYDR...," suggested Bruce Banner as he was interrupted by General Ross.  
  
"Of course not! That would be the last possibility. We have both come to a peace treaty."  
  
Nick Fury had enough of the "Whodunit" so he spoke up to gain the attention of the committee. "Since none of us could come even close to the possible masterminds in this, I'd like to discuss about a more indepth procedure for the security of both the world and S.H.I.E.L.D.. I mean, if the headquarters could be attacked that easily with our technological defenses, how do we know it couldn't happen again? There are more mutants showing up every day. In accordance, technology developes at the same rate--even the kind that we didn't create. People will do anything to become rich. How can we make sure that security follows this trend?"  
  
"Well, we could create a super hero team..." suggested Reed Richards as he was unsure of releasing his bizzare opinion.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," marked Ross. 


	2. Marvel Supreme : Supreme Avengers 2

Supreme Avengers #2:  
by BerserkerX  
  
Avengers Assemble!... Part Two of ?  
Part 2 - Assembling the Pieces  
  
Trust Company Bank, New Jersey.  
  
"Ok ma'am, for over 100 years, our name, our superior products and services, and our total commitment to our customers has remained constant. I assure you, we have done nothing to ruin your account," said the bank clerk to the beautiful woman.  
  
The woman sighed and brushed a stray piece of silky black hair out of her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am," replied the clerk. "Now, do you need anything else?"  
  
"No thank you," responded the lady as she walked away from the counter.  
  
She, Betsy Braddock, whose appearance was quite appealing, began to walk at a brisk pace towards the entrance, while observing the entire bank. With long wavy black hair, and a look of a beautiful model, she held her head down, hoping to avoid the attention of the security guards. She wore attire suitable for a business meeting; a crisp white blouse, straight black slacks, and a long, pure wool peacoat of obvious quality and distinction. Her three-inch heels clicked softly on the bank's tiled floor, headed towards the exit. She glanced up at the door with hazel eyes, then slipped through it and heard it close behind her as she exited the bank's premises. She walked further away from the bank and hid behind a tree. " The moment she stepped out of the bank, she raised her right wrist up to her luscious lips and whispered, *Hey Janet, it's all clear, fly your tush inside.* She walked further away from the bank and behind a tree.  
*  
* *  
  
*On the double!* shouted Janet with a cheery tone. Above the building, stood the figure of a woman that had the dimensions of an insect. She wasn't big at all, but as diminutive as a wasp. When she emerged from the air, she was supported with tiny wings that allowed her to fly. She had short black hair with bright cerulean eyes. Of course, her description would be quite difficult to view until she was at her normal size.  
  
Janet Van Dyne leaped from the edge and fluttered her wings to carry herself into the front doors of the bank. This wasn't the first time she performed favors for her best friend, Betsy. It was a business. She needed to pay the bills and to survive. She had hacked several banks before, but this one, was one of the best and well, the hardest. Although she never really thought about the possibility of getting caught, she stepped up to the plate knowing that she was risking her life. Flying high atop the ceiling, Janet spotted the room with the high-tech vault. This vault was covered with security features and within seconds, it could alarm the police to arrive to the bank within seconds. The worst part about this was waiting for the arrival of the clerk to open the vault. The best part was the money. There. Wasp flew into the slightly opened vault door and whizzed a sharp left to avoid the clerk walking back out. *Betsy, I'm in. I need about 2 minutes. Make sure no one comes in. We have less then 5 minutes to get out of here with the money.*  
  
*  
* *  
  
*Good.* replied Betsy. The moment she walked away from the tree, she looked like a new person. She was dressed in all black clothing and her face was covered with a black mask. She silently and stealthily crept up to the nearby wall and peeked at the security guard. Taking a quick glimpse, Betsy darted at the guard, and the moment she impacted with the guard, he dropped to the ground, lying there unconscious. Quickly, she gazed at the other guard, who was sitting at his chair behind the counter taking a bite of his donut. He hadn't noticed a thing that occurred before him. Betsy crawled up to the counter without making any sort of noise, leapt up at the guard, and kicked him in the face. As the desk guard sat there unconscious, Betsy had better things to do. She pulled out two pistols out from her back pant pockets and yelled out, "EVERYONE, DROP TO THE GROUND!"  
  
All the people dropped to the ground in panic. Several screamed out in fear. The bank clerk hid underneath the desktop but Betsy spotted her. "GET UP NOW!" yelled Betsy at the bank clerk. "AND DROP THE PHONE!"  
  
*How much more time do you need, Janet?  
  
*  
* *  
  
Janet sat down at the high-tech computer, typing away. She had to unlock all of the passwords to open up the mainframe of the vault. Then after this process was completed, she had to use some of her inventory to bypass all of the security settings placed to alarm the police. And then, she must somehow hack into the secondary system and wait several seconds to crack the 1,300-digit password with the Cracker Program she had invented. Already typing away, she quickly finished her first objective. It took a total of 45 seconds to crack all of the necessary passwords. Hopping off the comfortable seat, she pulled out some items. Latching a nano-bomb against the outsides of the vault, she connected a plug into a metric device that would combine the liquid and nano-liquid, to create an explosion. This explosion would disintegrate anything the latch was placed on. Janet reduced herself to the microscopic size she was before and hid behind a large anti-nano shield. This way, she wouldn't be hit with anything that flew by. Once the lid blew, she grew to her normal size and jumped back on the computer. The second objective had blown open the vault but inside the vault was a super steel lock needed to open to get the money.  
  
Suddenly a call came in, **How much more time do you need, Janet?**  
  
*I don't know but this was a lot faster then I thought it would be. The police won't come in for another 3 minutes.* said Janet with a pleasing smile.  
  
She sat there as her Crack Program went to work. 76 seconds remaining.  
  
* * *  
  
*I thought you said we have more time?!* yelped Betsy.  
  
**What do you mean? I still need 24 seconds.** shrieked Janet.  
  
*They're here! Hurry up!* hollered Betsy.  
  
Betsy dropped to a crouching position and stared outside to see S.H.I.E.L.D. ops dropping from helicopters.  
  
*Janet, this isn't the police, IT'S THE FUCKING GOVERNMENT!*  
  
*  
* *  
  
Finally, the vault lock had opened. Janet quickly went in and started to stuff a stack of money into her duffel bag. She quickly packed up and opened the outer vault door to get out.  
  
"The f'n government?" screeched Janet. "Well, let's get out of here. I think there is a backdoor."  
  
The both of them ran side by side and rushed through the backdoor. Leaving the back entrance, Janet glanced up and during that short moment, she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Betsy turned to see her good friend, with an arrow stuck to her head. Oh my god! She quickly shut the door, just quickly enough to avoid another arrow. She didn't see anyone at all. WHO ARE THESE GUYS!?  
  
She stared at the entrance but knew they were covering the place. What am I going to do!? Quickly, she glanced at the backdoor and turned back to the entrance to see a man that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The man's teeth were as white as his silver-like hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. He bore a grim face and chuckled with a glistening smile that reached from ear to ear. He was built like the normal human man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise.  
  
Betsy was eyestruck, and within milliseconds, she layed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
State Prison, New York.  
  
The lone bottle sat on the table, the cap lying off to the side. A slender hand reached up for it, tried to grasp it, and missed. Instead, the hand grasped the tablecloth, and the bottle fell with it. It spilled out onto the marble floors below. The young, black-curly haired gentlemen reached for the bottle and grasped it.  
  
"Damnit!" shouted Tony Stark. He quickly grabbed a dirty rag from the stand above and cleaned the spill up.  
  
This rich man was placed in a large jail cell. Although he was sentenced to life in this, rather nice setting, he was given more freedom than any other of the convicts. This 6'1, 185 lbs. man had dark blue eyes that attracted most women. His black curley hair and stubborn attitude represented his Italian blood. This ruthless businessman who attempted to gain the best company organized crime can get him, did anything he could do to get his company booming with business. He destroyed other companies with the flick of his fingers and because of his evil acts; it ended up haunting him in the end. After several years of incredible success, he was given more freedom to do other things such as create inventions. He underwent on a special project but before completing several tasks, he was stopped at the hands of the government. The man's businesses were shut down and his life was considerably over.  
  
"Tony!" called the obese guard. "Someone's here to see you."  
  
"Alright." replied Tony. Stark quickly cleaned his cell, waiting for a friend of his, but wasn't prepared for someone he didn't know.  
  
His eyes drifted up towards the man coming nearer to his cell. He was a tall, black man, dressed in a sharp, Armani suit. It was none other than Nick Fury. Fury pulled out a nearby chair and sat down as he faced Stark.  
  
"Hey Tony, how's life in jail?" joked Fury as he smirked.  
  
"Very funny, and who the hell are you?" responded Tony.  
  
"The only person in the world that can get you out of here in a flash."  
  
"Oh, really? and why would you want to do that?"  
  
"You have two options. Life in jail or you finish up that special suit of yours and work for me to protect the world."  
  
"Protect the world?! You have got to be kidding me...we aren't in little school...maybe you are, haha." Tony Stark began to laugh out loud.  
  
"You think you're really funny, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really funny."  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking you'll get out of jail, somehow, someway. Well, as long as I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., you won't take one fucking step out from your cell, except when you go out to take a shower. And then you'll drop the soap so bigger men can have a fun time with your "funny" ass. You're starting to piss me off. You're wasting my time too. I'm sick of rich assholes like you, matter of fact, I should pull a fucking gun and fire a bullet up your ass!"  
  
"How many others have you visited today? And did you get the same from the others? Because looking at a black man like yourself, with an eyepatch makes me think, hmm, maybe he's just a hobo wanting my money."  
  
Nick Fury pulled a 9MM gun from his back pocket and aimed at the head of Tony Stark. Tony looked for some protection by the guard but he was laughing his ass off, as he was enjoying it.  
  
"How would you like a bullet up your ass?!" shouted Nick Fury.  
  
"Oh, give me a break. This is all you got?" asked Tony Stark.  
  
Fury walked up to the chained up Stark and slammed the butt of his gun into his nose. Stark bled from the nose immediately and fell to the ground, as the chair legs snapped. Tony screamed in pain as he held his nose in agony.  
  
"You crazy bastard! I should sue your ass. Matter of fact, I wi--"  
  
Fury picked Tony up and started slamming him into the wall. He pulled out his 9MM gun again and aimed at the rear end of Stark.  
  
"One more word out of your mouth and you're going to regret it." said Fury with a positive tone.  
  
Tony's face was covered in blood as it welled from his nostrils, "Fuck y--"  
  
Fury smiled and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the gun and into Stark's ass.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Jesus! FUCK! I can't believe you shot me, you fucking lunatic!"  
  
"Now, let's work on your arms and legs," said Fury with confidence. "And maybe if you're lucky enough not to pass out, we just might have to go after your manhood."  
  
"Wait!" Stark exclaimed with pain. "Fine, whatever the hell you want, just get me out of this hellhole."  
  
State Insane Asylum, Salem, Oregon.  
  
"Give it to me! Now! No! Don't! It's a secret! I swear! Please!! My head!!! It doesn't hurt! I swear! No, don't!"  
  
Several mental doctors ran out and grabbed the old man. He was yelling at a baby doll whose head was ripped apart.  
  
"Don't mind him," notified the psychiatrist. "Follow me, and don't touch anything."  
  
Bruce Banner and Nick Fury nodded and continued to follow her. Bruce Banner was dressed in a nice tux along with a black, leather tie. His glasses were placed down nearer to the front of the nose. Nick Fury was dressed in something more rich, his dashing maroon suit was comfortable worn and the both of them walked side by side.  
  
The psychiatrist regulated a normal pace throughout the entire walk throughout the hospital. There were about five hundred rooms that held mental patients in need of help. After several right turns, the three ended up at a dead end. At the end of the hall on the fourth floor, there was a room that held a special patient.  
  
"Ok, here we are. Now please, do not touch any of her things, especially her paintings. I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll be back in ten minutes." The psychiatrist left the hall.  
  
"Ready, Mr. Banner?" asked Fury.  
  
"Yes I am, Mr. Fury," replied Banner.  
  
Natasha Alianovna Romanov sat freely on the floor, painting another piece of her artwork. Her auburn hair dangled to the sides of her shoulders as her green eyes focused towards the middle of her canvas. She was a very beautiful woman unlike her gruesome history. Once being a KGB officer with experience beyond most military officers, she retired and came to America. A few years later, she became crazy and killed her family and every neighbor down the entire street. She then ended up in a mental asylum, saving her from the death penalty. Now, she spends her time painting for enjoyment. That was until she was interrupted by two gentlemen, walking into the room.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Agent Fury and the infamous scientist, Bruce Banner."  
  
"Director," informed Fury with a cocky tone.  
  
"Oh...what did you do? Kill the director?" replied Natasha.  
  
"Anyways," interrupted Banner. "Let's get down to the point. Natasha, we understand that you are one of the best. When it comes to fighting expertise and strategic abilities, you finely honed that area to perfection, and your use of weaponry, is beyond what we need. What we are asking is...to join our team."  
  
"Your team? Team of what? I really don't have time for you fucks. Get the fuck out."  
  
"Hold on," ordered Fury. "We...the fucks that you refer us to, would just like to let you know, that you have two more months left in this, crazy house, and then, after this time is gone, you'll be sentenced to a death penalty, and no lawyer in the entire fucking universe will get you out of this. Now, before you call me a fuck again, let me remind you, that if you turn this down...you are a stupid fuck and you'll never get any freetime to draw one of your stupid paintings again. Thank you for your time. Wait, let my friend here, ask you again."  
  
Bruce Banner tried not to laugh out and asked his question, "Let me repeat, do you want to join our team?"  
  
"Is there even a choice?" asked Natasha, knowing the answer.  
  
Greater Faith Apostolic Church, South Dallas, Texas.  
  
"GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" screamed out the tall man with an angery tone. He was standing on a tall embankment, while the churchgoers were on the floors below.  
  
All of the churchgoers dropped to their knees in fear except for one female.  
  
"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID, YOU STUPID HUMAN!"  
  
"I only believe in God. I don't care how badly you torture me, you lunatic. My faith..." said the woman until she was interrupted.  
  
The man's large right hand slapped the woman's face. After his hand impacted with her face, she was driven back five feet into the wall. At 6 ft 7, he was a monster. If you were to place him next to a dirty blonde viking, they would look practically identical. With long, dirty-blonde, and braided hair, he was massively muscular with an articulate face. The goatee made him look scary, but the large hammer he held, made him look even scarier. The guy wore this god-like suit but nothing made him more of a god then his history. He forced Christians and Muslims to pray and love for him and most of all, to make them believe he was a god.  
  
A man stood and screamed, "You aren't a God, you're a demon!"  
  
"A demon, can't do this!" The tall man raised his hammer and from the skies above, a lightning struck the ceilings of the church and connected with the hammer. Suddenly an aura of lightning surrounded the hammer and rotated around the powerful weapon. The tall man roared out and flung his hammer towards his target, which struck the man with lightning and a few seconds later, the man disappeared upon sight. The tall man grabbed the hammer and attached his hammer into a scabbard which was placed on his back. Slowly, he levitated himself off the ground and held himself in midair.  
  
"YOU WILL NOW NOT CALL ME GOD, BUT THOR!" commanded Thor.  
  
The churchgoers not only feared this man but they were in awe. They had no choice but to believe.  
  
Thor stuck his finger out and pointed to one man. "You REALLY believe I don't know what you are thinking?! Don't ever, EVER doubt my powers!"  
  
Out of the corner of the church, was a man. He kindly interrupted, "Sir, I need to ask you a question, but I must keep it, a secret. Yes I do know that you know what I'm about to ask, but it would be an honor to say it into the ears of the almighty," said one man who wore a cloak. His face was covered by a hoody.  
  
"Finally, someone brave enough to come out and demonstrate such motivation. Come forth." instructed Thor.  
  
The cloaked man walked towards Thor and they were no where in comparison to size. The mysterious man's lips were an inch away from Thor's ears and began to whisper, "Well, I'd like to tell you..." The man extended his arms and attached a large, steel collar over his neck and finished his statement, "YOU AREN'T A FUCKING GOD, OR YOU WOULD'NT BOW BEFORE ME!"  
  
Thor reached for his hammer but any movements that he initialized resulted in a 50,000 PSI shock. Thor immediately dropped to his knees and trembled in pain. The entire church was being surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, helicopters, and most important of all, the director, Nick Fury. Fury threw off the cloak and revealed himself.  
  
"Here's some fucking motivation!" shouted Fury as he kicked Thor in the abdominal area. "You will worship me now, you pathetic piece of shit. Take him to the compound!" ordered Fury to the soldiers.  
  
Baltic Sea, Near Poland, Germany.  
  
The captain sat at the front of the large German ship. He had decided to get away from the stress of everyday life and watched as his ship sailed across the green waters of the sea to the tropics. The breeze ran his fingers through his lengthy black hair, whipping it in every direction. The silver moon hung above the water, sending shards of light onto the glassy surface of the Baltic Sea. The long jacket that reached his knees flowed behind him.  
  
"Captain!" yelled out a scout.  
  
"Yes?" replied the captain.  
  
The scout notified the captain as he whispered in his ears.  
  
"Captain America?!" shouted the captain.  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Unknown.  
  
"Nick Fury, you won't believe this." conferred Bruce Banner.  
  
"Did Monica Lewinsky seduce George Bush?" jokingly asked Nick Fury.  
  
"No, actually...maybe, but thanks to technology, Captain America is unfrozen and very well alive."  
  
"You've got to be shiting me," said Fury displaying a shocked expression.  
  
***Two Hours Later***  
  
Steve Rogers entered the headquarters with a confused facial expression. At 6'2", 240 lbs., this blonde-haired individual was the classic looking hero. In a white button-up t-shirt and nice bluish pants, the man was muscular and toned. Mostly, his bluish eyes told a lot about his background. He had been iced up for about 60 years. Around 60 years before, he had enlisted in the army and coming out top of his class, he was given an opportunity. Taking part in a special experiment, the soldier had the Super-Soldier serum within his body. With the Super-Soldier serum, he was the perfect soldier. The Super-Soldier formula that he had metabolized had enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. Notably, his body eliminated the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance.He was an ultimate fighter but he was created mainly to match the Red Skull, which was Germany's perfect soldier. Steve sacrificed his life to not only end the war, but to win it. Now he was cured and ready to protect the world once again, but WITHOUT the super serum. But still, although he had agreed the moment the question was asked, he needed questions answered.  
  
Steve patiently awaited the director. Nick Fury walked in and nodded.  
  
"A nigger!? Get the hell out!" exclaimed Rogers.  
  
"I'm the director. This isn't the 1940s. This is 2004. World War II is over, and thanks to you, we won the war. There are no slaves...just to let you know." answered Nick.  
  
Steve Rogers held his head in confusion and said, "Jesus, I've missed a whole hella lot. Please tell me Bucky is alive."  
  
Nick stared into his eyes and released the sad info, "Sorry."  
  
"Oh God," Rogers said soflty. A tear fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. "How?"  
  
"The war was based on you and the Red Skull. And well, Bucky was your best friend. You may have forgotten, but we sent the both of you to kill off the Red Skull. Somehow, Bucky was held captive by him and you and the Red Skull battled. You ended up deep in the waters, unconscious. Bucky then sacrificed himself to destroy the Red Skull. While you were frozen in the Baltic Sea, the two of them died. I'm sorry."  
  
"How do you f'n know? What now? Niggers know everything?!"  
  
"You can stop representing me as a nigger. Anyways, we had a satellite. But we didn't know where the battle or where your body was located, until they found you."  
  
"I don't know what to do, I don't have anything left...or anyone..," said Steve.  
  
"Well, for one thing that you shouldn't do, is call blacks, niggers. These days, you'll get an ass whoopin, haha. But let me remind you one thing Steve, you have your country to protect," said Nick. 


	3. Marvel Supreme : Supreme Avengers 3

Supreme Avengers #3:  
by BerserkerX  
  
Avengers Assemble!... Part Three of ?  
Part 3 - Relationships  
  
Avenger's Mansion, Manhattan, New York.  
  
After a day of recruiting the new members, Nick Fury decided to create a home for his team. On that exact day, a team of professional workers from the government, created a gigantic mansion. There were hundreds of rooms within this mansion that could house thousands of individuals. It was not only gigantic but also incredibly secure. There are three stories going up and there were three levels underground as well. There was the third-floor, second-floor, grounds and main floor, basement, sub-basement level one, and two. Each level had it's own specialty. Six gigantic levels that held gigantic rooms will now be a place for this team to live in.  
  
The Avenger's Mansion is surrounded on three sides by a twelve-foot high concrete and reinforced steel wall, with a steel fence along Fifth Avenue. The yard, doors, and windows all have numerous surveillance systems to ascertain the identities of all visitors and detainment devices to intercept unauthorized personnel. Visitors seeking entrance to the mansion are screened at the front gate. The garden and patio in the backyard have sufficient foliage to afford Avengers a fair degree of outdoor privacy. The main floor of the mansion contains no materials vital to the Avengers' security or functions and thus is occasionally opened to the public for press conferences and social functions. If by any chance there were trespassers, they would be immediately eliminated upon sight. If by any chance any personnel were to bypass the devices, the exact time you were to walk over a certain boundary, a S.H.I.E.L.D army force would be on your tail. Luckily, the mansion will know each member's DNA, which allows them to walk in and out like a piece of cake. Their identification gave them access to the gates and even the private and secret rooms throughout the mansion.  
  
Once you walk through the entrance, there would be a long hall of our American hero's pictures on the wall. This hall led to another hall. The first room on the left was Nick Fury's. It could be called his room, but it was more of an office for him to work in. This is the place where he mostly contacted other associates. Along the hall, is also a kitchen for Jarvis, library for research, dining room for a place to eat, and a conference room for the public. The rest of the doors lead to two elevators. Each elevator went to each of the levels. Private quarters for any Avenger who requests them comprise the entire second floor of the mansion. And finally, the third, or top floor held the hangar facility and landing runway for the jets and planes flown. The third floor also contained computerized navigation radars and communications. The lower levels held recreational, training, and medical facilities. From gymnasium, pool, steam bath, game room, combat simulation room for training purposes, cryogenic storage area, meeting room, computer lab, containment room, to even a submarine tunnel, the lower grounds were hooked. Basically, "gigantic" fit the description of the Avenger's Mansion.  
  
Meeting Room, Main Floor, Avengers Mansion.  
  
Nick Fury popped open the lighter and lit one of the many cigars that he owned. He placed the cigar between his lips and towards the left side of his mouth, as he bit down on the very edge. Slowly, he took a deep drag, inhaling with pleasure, thinking it was about time he had a smoke. Fury then glanced at the new members, that he had earlier captured and he was having a riot.  
  
Exhaling slowly through his nostrils, he began to speak, "Well, let me restore your brain cells a little bit and rightfully inform myself. I am Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you will be working for me, whether you like it or not. I don't want to come off hard, but most of you here, should be sentenced to death for what you have done in the past, but luckily, you were actually good at something for a change, to where I'll need you to help me, protect the world. Now that I have gotten that off the bat, any questions?"  
  
Fury stood at the very end of the large and rectangular table that seated up to 20 people. To his left, starting from the ones closest to him were Steve Rogers, Thor, Natasha, and Tony Stark respectively. To his right, were Betty Ross, Bruce Banner, Janet, and Betsy respectively. Standing behind him, was Pietro Maximoff and Clint Barton, the two who had taken out the thieves earlier.  
  
"What exactly are we protecting the world from? The big bad wolf? The boogeyman?" asked Tony Stark as he chuckled aloud.  
  
"Well," said Bruce. "We aren't exactly going after robbers and regular criminals. We are protecting the world from possible threats such as the uprising mutants or humans partaking up on super serums and genetic testing. We want to keep the world safe and nothing is better than having a team of..."  
  
"Idiots?" said Tony in a smart alleck tone.  
  
"Hey Tony, how about you stop acting like a smart ass," said Betsy, releasing her anger after Bruce was finished talking.  
  
"Calm down, Betsy," said Janet, trying to bring the tension down a bit.  
  
"No!" yelled Betsy. "I had enough of him the whole plane ride here!"  
  
"My god, am I back in high school again?" asked Natasha.  
  
"Ok, how about we reduce the yelling and utilize a friendly conversation," interrupted Steve.  
  
"That might be what you did in Vietnam, but not now, pretty boy," said Betsy.  
  
"You mean World War II, idiot," answered Natasha, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. History Lesson," said Betsy.  
  
"Wow, if you died your hair blonde, NO ONE would notice," suggested Stark to Betsy.  
  
Thor remained quiet and the two behind Fury began to chuckle at the new "team". Bruce was ashamed to be in the room and Betty placed her hand over her mouth, ready to release a giant laugh.  
  
"Ok, stop!" commanded Fury. "Wow, you guys see each other one hour, and you're already going to tear each others' heads off! Now before someone dies, let me evaluate new codenames for the each of you. From now on, outside of this mansion, you will call each other by codenames and not your real names."  
  
"Codenames?!" publicized Stark. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"How about we call Tony, Dumbass!" suggested Betsy.  
  
"Betsy, you know why we should name you PMS? Because Mad Cow Disease is already taken." said Tony smirking a bit.  
  
"Anyways, Steve, you're codename is Captain America, of course, Thor is Thor, Janet is Wasp, Betsy is Psylocke, Natasha is Black Widow, and Tony is Iron Man." consulted Fury to the group. "Oh, also, let me introduce you guys to Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, and to my right, Betty Ross, your intellectual medical doctor and Bruce Banner, our wise psychiatrist and mastermind."  
  
"Oh my god, that's the guy that put an arrow through my head," said Janet, referring to Hawkeye.  
  
"Yeah, and I see why Pietro is called Quicksilver, haha, at least they won't be going after us anymore," said Betsy.  
  
"Maybe in the future," enlightened Hawkeye as he smiled.  
  
"Ok, well, we all will be attending in a Press Conference for the public later today. I expect all of you to remember your codenames by then and for some of you, I hope you reach adulthood," alarmed Nick Fury.  
  
Medical Facility, Sub-Basement Level 1, Avengers Mansion.  
  
"So, this was your idea?" asked Betty Ross revealing her beautiful teeth. Her black hair dangled over her green eyes. Her presence was dashing; dressed in a white nurse-like suit, her skirt came down just above her knees. Slowly, she removed a thick piece of hair from her eyes.  
  
"No, actually it was Reed's. Why? You think it was foolish of Fury to go along with it?" answered Banner trying not to stare into her eyes. He stared at the floor a little bit and looked up every once in a while.  
  
"No way, Reed, really?...actually, other than that rich fellow and the thief, I think it's going to go well," replied Betty who was pretty shocked. "So what's up? You've been a little busy lately."  
  
"Yeah, I never have time to do anything anymore," said Banner.  
  
"Well, when you do, you know where I'll be," winked Betty. "And I won't be at the Press Conference, I'm just their medical doctor, nothing special."  
  
"Betty, you are special," smiled Bruce. "Don't ever forget that."  
  
Combat Simulation Room, Sub-Basement Level 1, Avengers Mansion.  
  
The Combat Simulation Room had the appearance of nothingness. The only thing floating around, or what seemed to be floating around, was a white glow. The moment Captain America stepped into the room, it was as if he had never seen anything like it.  
  
"Hey Cap!" called Bruce Banner, appearing out of nowhere. "So how do you like it?"  
  
"If I remember the sign out there correctly, it said Combat Simulation Room," Cap said.  
  
"Well, this is more complicated than it looks. First you need to call out certain codes and than, because of its vast extent of information, you call out a certain timeframe and then you suddenly view a setting like no other. The Combat Simulation Room is a heavily reinforced area in which various robotic devices simulating humanoid and mechanical attacks can be engaged for training purposes. If you want to take out dinosaurs, it can do that too. The Combat Room is monitored and programmed by the mansion's main computer system but the nearest system is right up above." displayed Bruce.  
  
"Computer, open up mainframe," ordered Bruce.  
  
Suddenly, the vast white glow disappeared in one area situated up above. A ten foot glass was shown and inside was a computer system.  
  
"Computer, centralize system 40DZ8," ordered Bruce.  
  
The settings changed drastically. All of a sudden, a forest developed out of nowhere, eliminating the white glow. The weather was very dry and cloudy. Captain America and Bruce Banner stood amongst hundreds of little spiders with sharp fangs and deadly spikes. They were everywhere and leapt five feet above the air. The both of them started to back away until ten of them attacked Bruce Banner. He dropped to the ground and his body disappeared as the spiders dived onto him. As the spiders slowly began to crawl off the body, the body had completely disappeared. Only the remnants of his blood were left, as it was being sucked up by the remaining spiders.  
  
"Banner!" shouted Steve as he slowly backed off a bit. "Holy shit!"  
  
Steve was dressed in regular apparel; a button-up t-shirt and black pants and he had left his shield in his room. He dropped to a military stance awaiting to attack the spiders, without the help of his shield and proper fighting suit. Kicking about twenty of them, he flipped in mid air and grabbed onto a tree branch. Pulling himself up, the spiders were crawling the tree within seconds. He began to climb up the tree and by the time all of the spiders had crawled up it, he leapt off it and dropped back to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, a tyrannasaurus rex emerged from the sky. It came down on Steve in attempt to eat him alive, but Cap rolled to the left. As the dinosaur's head stuck to the ground, he maintained a balance stance and dived onto the back of the T-Rex with precision. Finally, its head emerged from the ground and it shook crazily. Gripping onto the reptile's sulky skin, he slowly reached up to its head. Jabbing his eye with his fist, the T-Rex screeched in pain. It roared and and slammed his own head to the ground once again. Steve luckily leapt off before this happened and ran for his life. The T-Rex struggled to his feet, but when he succeeded, he quickly gained grounds and continued its rampage nearer to Steve. Rogers ran like a chicken with its head cut off, but his run came to a dead-end. He ended up at the end of the cliff that was about two hundred feet above the ground.  
  
Steve couldn't speak or maintain his posture. He was already exhausted and forcing himself to breath. But as he glanced up, he didn't see one T-Rex. There were fifty of them charging at him at once. He had nothing else to do, and he leapt off the cliff, hoping it was quick death. The man was flummoxed with how real this combat simulation was. The moment he impacted with the ground, he died.  
  
Steve Rogers woke up in the middle of the Simulation Room, with the white glow surrounding the entire place once again.  
  
"Hello, Steve," said Bruce. "Does the sign out there make more sense now? You're not going to kill me, are you?"  
  
"Bruce, that....was....amazing!" replied Cap as he smiled for the first time since the 1940s.  
  
Gymnasium, Sub-Basement Level One.  
  
When Thor was finished with his weight lifting, he walked into the gym to view Hawkeye flipping in mid air, revealing his bow and arrow. He came down onto a bar with fury. Attaching the bow to his side, he swung himself towards a very small target, which was about seventy feet away. Augmented in midair, he detached the bow and pulled out several arrows and flung them towards the target. The great bow twanged and the black arrows sped straight from the string and connected to the middle of the target dead on. Amazed to see such great agility and accuracy of the bow, Thor checked out the circular obstacle course that seemed about a mile long. As he stared at the many obstacles, a blur appeared out of nowhere. It was not only very hard to focus on but to catch up with it was amazingly hard. He couldn't believe how fast it was going and finally the blur formulated into a shape of a man. It was Quicksilver.  
  
"Hey Thor," said Pietro, his spiky hair resting from the long run.  
  
Thor was silent; not one word came out from his mouth, but his expression spoke for him.  
  
"Yeah, Clint is awesome with the bow." Quicksilver began, "As fast as I am, he still gets me."  
  
Clint arrived out of nowhere. "Well, not everytime. So, do ya understand us? Or do you speak a different language?"  
  
Thor stared at him, "I'm fluent in thirty languages. I fully understand you and no Pietro, I will not talk four British super models into having sex with you." Thor smiled.  
  
"If you read my mind, a disturbing image will haunt you for the rest of your life," reminded Hawkeye.  
  
"That...is nasty," responded Thor. "No offense or anything."  
  
Rec Room, Second Floor, Avengers Mansion.  
  
"Man, that Hawkeye guy looked so cute!" said Psylocke. "But he might be a little too cute."  
  
"I guess," replied Wasp. "So, when are the rest of the people getting in here?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Betsy. "They better have dressed up."  
  
Psylocke and Wasp sat on a luxurious couch in the living room, facing each other. While they continued talking, Natasha walked in with Tony Stark appearing right behind her with an evil smile.  
  
"Come on Natasha," Tony begged, "Please, I'll give you a thousand to show me your chest."  
  
"No," said Natasha with a dull tone. "How old are you?"  
  
"Old enough to see some Russian hooters, baby," responded Tony.  
  
"It's him again," said Psylocke releasing a sigh.  
  
"Ok, as long as you act like you're 24, I'll try not to be such a smart ass." said Tony.  
  
"Shut up," answered Psylocke.  
  
Captain America entered the room with his suit on and his shield was attached to his side. He remained quiet.  
  
"Wow, Steve you're pretty buff," said Black Widow flirting a bit.  
  
"Thank you, ma'dam," replied Steve saluting to her.  
  
Thor, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver entered the room, almost side by side. Their conversation faded once they stepped foot into the room. The three of them remained silent after this.  
  
"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Psylocke.  
  
"Bruce Banner..." replied Bruce talking in 3rd person as he walked into the room. He adjusted his glasses and began talking, "Nick said the Press Conference will be held outside today. Don't ask. And we have to wait another five minutes."  
  
Everyone was silent for a brief moment.  
  
"So before we all die of boredom, what's everybody's powers?" asked Iron Man.  
  
Black Widow began, "No actual powers, just fighting expertise along with a wide array of weaponry."  
  
"Expert Marksman," said Hawkeye.  
  
"Super speed," said Quicksilver directly after Hawkeye.  
  
"Slight telepathy and psionic powers," said Betsy and then asking Tony, "What makes you Iron Man?"  
  
"This high-tech suits allows me to fly, have super-strength, durability, repulsor blasters, and a uni-beam," answered Tony.  
  
"How did you make a high-tech suit? I thought you were dumb. And where is it?" asked Betsy.  
  
"I stole it," smiled Tony. "And it's in the hangar facility."  
  
"Oh, and I thought we were the thieves," said Wasp smiling a bit. "Anyways, I can reduce to the size of a wasp and sting you with a bio-electric wasp sting."  
  
Captain America stared at the group as they stared back and he began, "I'm not sure what I can do. I do have this shield and I've tried everything to destroy it, but it's unbreakable so far."  
  
"Well, Cap has been iced up for over 60 years. I'm sure he forgot some things such as him being at peak human efficiency and being a great strategic expertise. He was one of the test subjects for the Super Soldier serum experiment but lost all of his enhanced form during his ice-up. You'll find Cap very handy when it comes to war. Anyways, most of you know who I am. I'm a failed genetic scientist. Now I am an all-time psychiatrist for you guys." informed Bruce.  
  
"And Thor, if you're such a God, what can you do? Make us disappear?" asked Iron Man teasing him once again.  
  
"Super Strength, Control of Thunder and lightning, flight, teleportation once a day, and I hold a mythical hammer known as Mjolnir," said Thor plainly with a deep voice.  
  
"Do you talk to your hammer, Thor?" jokingly asked Iron Man.  
  
"Ok guys, it's time," notified Bruce to the team.  
  
The group all stood and left the room.  
  
Outer Conference Podium, Outside of Avengers Mansion.  
  
A crowd of reporters increased in number as they witnessed a new development displayed right in front of them. Just above head level, was a stage with a podium and behind the podium stood the new director, Nick Fury. He examined the crowd and was ready to answer any questions so he could further publicize his new team. Behind Nick Fury, stood the newly created team of past heroes.  
  
"Hello everyone! As you all should know, I am Nick Fury and behind me is a group of professionals for the protection of possible threats towards humanity." Fury winked to the crowd, consuming all credit for this.  
  
The reporters raised their hands in hopes for their attempt to ask certain questions. Fury slowly picked out the reporters, one by one. Far behind the reporters were fans of this crazy team, screaming out loudly and also protesters.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to ask what the group is called..." asked a male reporter with blonde hair.  
  
"Well, I've thought about this one and I've decided to call this team the Avengers due to their past," Fury replied.  
  
"Sir, why should we trust a group of vigilantes?" asked one female reporter, trying to speak loud enough to be audible.  
  
"Who else will you trust to do the job? The delivery boy?" smiled Fury basically answering her question.  
  
"These "professionals" are absolute lunatics, in what ways are the president involved with this nonsense?" asked another.  
  
"The president and I have discussed this and he is supporting this 110%."  
  
"Somehow, you have assembled a group that has done wrongdoing in the past. How do you know it won't happen again?" curiously asked a reporter.  
  
Fury smirked and walked over to Thor and whispered in his left ear. He then provided his attention to the public and began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, you will now witness an attempted kill by Thor with his hammer. Go on Thor."  
  
Thor nodded and gripped tightly to Mjolnir, his incredible hammer. He raised the hammer high in the air with his right hand and attempted to injure Nick. The swing was quick and deadly and once the hammer came within an inch of Fury's head, Thor was electricuted with 10,000 bolts, as he dropped to the ground like a ragdoll, releasing the hammer. The public was stunned.  
  
"Next?" asked Nick along with a cocky tone. "And oh yes, that is 1/10 of the power delivered to his body." Thor slowly stood to his feet, as he telekinetically pulled the hammer back to his possession.  
  
"That is quite impressive," said one man, looking like another normal reporter. "But about how fast will these guys act towards these upcoming threats? LIKE THIS ONE?!"  
  
The man's eyes were devilish and his deadly smile reached from ear to ear. His name was Hobie Brown, also known as Prowler, but no one knew that. Pulling out an arsenal of deadly weapons from the insides of his tan Danish coat, he whipped out a sub-machine gun. He gripped the frame of the gun with both hands and held the trigger in an evil attempt to assassinate Nick Fury. The bullets flew incredibly fast towards Fury's direction, but Quicksilver appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing each and every bullet, Pietro saved Fury's life. Moving at Pietro's speed, he could view the bullets moving at five percent of its normal speed. In this case, Quicksilver would be catching half of the speed of normal tossed bouncy balls except smaller in dimension.  
  
The moment gunfire was presented, the public seeked safety. Civilians, protesters, reporters, and fans scrambled in every direction to make sure they weren't injured or killed. Stumbling over others in a panic state, many fell to the ground as they were trampeled over. High pitch sounds of screaming echoed throughout Manhattan as they bustled for shelter.  
  
Out of nowhere, Thor emerged from the sky. With his hammer in possession, he aimed for the body of Prowler and slammed his hammer down, with both hands gripped. Missing his target, he impacted with the ground, sending a shockwave throughout an entire city block, creating a mini earthquake as he injured many civilians. Prowler, just barely avoiding the attack, leapt a long distance away from the team, due to his "shock absorbed" boots. He was disappointed with the failed attempt and absconded for his life.  
  
Thor accidentally injuring many of the civilians, led to a 100,000 bolt shock which easily threw him towards the ground. This time, he didn't receive 1/10 of the blast, but all of it, which would kill hundreds of ordinary men. He was now paralyzed from the battle as the pain grew more severe each time he tried to get back up to his feet.  
  
"I can't do shit without my suit! Oh well looks like I'll have to sit this one out!" shouted Tony with a sarcastic tone, removing himself from the scene, and into the mansion.  
  
Quicksilver used his hyperspeed abilities to chase after the villain while transporting Hawkeye on his back. Captain America and Black Widow were nowhere to be found and Bruce Banner took cover under a small embankment, while protecting Nick Fury to the best of his ability. Wasp and Psylocke were trying to help the civilians move slowly and calmly as possible, while helping others that were injured by the trampeling and the team was ready to engage in their first physical assault.  
  
890 Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York.  
  
Prowler slowly scaled up the side of a very tall building in 890 Fifth Avenue. Using his pellet filled cartridge, attached to his forearms, he slowly climbed the building with the steel tipped claws for scaling purposes. Sadly, this wasn't going to stop Quicksilver. Quicksilver ran around 200 M.P.H. with Hawkeye on his back, as they raced towards the villain.  
  
"I see him!" shouted Hawekeye, although his voice faded away within miliseconds.  
  
"Where?!" responded Quicksilver, loud enough for Clint to hear.  
  
"He's climbing up the building!"  
  
"I won't be able to stop to where he is, but if I move fast enough, I can run up the building and to the very top!"  
  
"Ok!" replied Hawkeye.  
  
His acceleration increased within seconds, and reaching his top speed, he advanced up the vertical building and appeared at the top. Hawkeye hopped off his back, dizzied a bit, and pulled out his high-tech bow and arrows. He walked to the edge of the building and observed Prowler climbing up the building. Prowler had just noticed the two of them and tried to escape, but three arrows whizzed into his right shoulder, arm, and left shoulder respectively. Prowler drove his fist into one of the office windows and threw himself in. Pain was inflicted and slowly, he trudged into the room. Opening the door to escape, he stared into the eyes of one man.  
  
Captain America bashed his right fist into Prowler's nose. His vigorous drive was highly effective, sending Prowler to the ground instantly. Continuing to strike with his fists, blood splattered everywhere. Cap's strength sparkled but his intensity overwhelmed all. Prowler tried to rise to his feet and defend himself, but a combination of kicks and jabs, bruised every limb in his body. Steve connected with a roundhouse kick, which drove Prowler into the broken glass that he came in from. Dangling over the edge of the outer windows, Prowler screamed in terror. Cap walked up to him and stared into his eyes. Prowler struggled to hold himself up any longer and released his grip.  
  
Captain America caught him by the neck and showed him that he was not afraid to kill him.  
  
"Who sent you?" calmly asked Cap. Prowler was silent as blood dripped from his nostrils.  
  
"WHO SENT YOU?!" Cap yelled this time in anger.  
  
It was unbelievably silent and the sky suddenly grew dark. Prowlers' words were barely audible but the words hung dully in the air. "....red skull...." Those two words were the reason why his best friend died. Why he was frozen up for over sixty years, losing the life he was meant to live in. Why he now he has a reason for revenge. 


End file.
